You are perfect just the way you are
by Idk. A
Summary: This story was deleted by accident so I'm putting it back up. I also revised a few parts of it and will be longer that originally planned. WARNING: There is a mention of an eating disorder. It will not go into full details but if you know someone who may show signs as described in this story please get help! Reviews are welcome
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: I don't own Scorpion or the characters.**

 **Background information: The team received a case about a drug dealer who disguised himself as a personal trainer. Paige went in undercover, and the criminal commented to Paige that she needed to lose some weight, and it all goes from there...**

 **Chapter 1**

The team walked into the garage, all tired from the case today. It was a real tough one, but they made it in the end. And to reward them for all their hard work, homeland gave them the weekend off. When they all got the garage, they all went their separate ways. Toby and Sylvester went out to eat, Happy Paige, and Cabe left for the night, and Walter went to go work on some algorithms, since he claimed he was not tired.

He really wasn't thinking about the problem at hand though, his mind kept going to killing the man that told Paige she needed to lose weight and that she was ugly. Paige was perfect in his opinion, she wasn't too skinny or too fat, she had more muscle than anything, she was loving and smart, all in all she was perfect. So he didn't understand the look of sadness she displayed when she walked out of there, or why she avoided making eye contact with him. He was her boyfriend and to see her upset over something like that did not settle well with him. He was about to call Paige to see if she wanted to talk about it, but realizing it was almost 2 am, he decided against it. It could wait till morning, so he just locked up downstairs and went up to his loft to go to bed, thinking about what he would say to Paige tomorrow.


	2. The Plan

Paige got home and went straight to her room. While she was changing, she looked at herself in the full body mirror she had, and gasped. She wasn't as skinny as she used to be, she had definitely gained weight she was sure if it. She quickly went to get the scale that was in her bathroom, but not before she looked at average weight ranges for women her age and height. She looked at the number on the scale and compared it to the chart she had pulled up on her phone. She was definitely towards the bigger numbers on the spectrum.

'Maybe the guy was right? Maybe I should lose some weight.' She thought.

She then started working on a diet plan and got an old unused journal and called it 'Diet Journal' , but she then realized something important. Walter also heard the comment the perp made towards her, and he showed no reaction to it. God what did he think of her body? He was probably disgusted with her, and that very though made her want to cry. She needed to start losing weight, and fast. Realizing that it was already 1 in the morning, she hid all of her diet stuff in an old trunk, she didn't want Ralph to find it and mention it. After putting it all away she quietly got into bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: reviews are welcomed...**


	3. The Talk

A/N: The rest of this story is going to begin with Paige's journal entries.

 _Day 1 - it's hard not eating but necessary. I skipped breakfast and lunch. I ate a few crackers for dinner._

Paige walked into the garage, since Ralph was gone for the day she decided to start on some paperwork for the last case. Walter came down shortly afterwards, when he saw her he came up behind her and planted a kiss on her temple. She smiled and turned around to greet him.

Paige: hi Walter, what's up?

Walter: nothing much I just want to talk to you about the case yesterday.

Paige: ok...

Paige began to panic was he going to mention her weight? O god why did she come today?

Walter: I wanted to talk with you about what the guy said to you yesterday about your weight. I hope you know he is a fool for saying that you are perfect so don't let him convince you that you aren't.

That really made Paige feel a bit better, but not a lot.

'He's just saying that' she thought.

Paige: thanks for your concern Walter but I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Walter: you're welcome and if you say you're fine you're fine. I'm gonna head out for a bit, just make yourself feel at home. Bye

And with that he left. She was glad, she wanted to burst into tears for lying to him, but if she was going to do this, she needed to be discrete.

Walter left the garage with an uneasy feeling, Paige said she was fine with the comment, that hardly made sense. Most women would freak out at a comment towards them like that, but not Paige. He thought about reasons why she would be okay with it, but nothing came to mind. Maybe she knew he was only saying it to get underneath her skin. Yea that was probably it, he had nothing to worry about, she was fine. Or so he thought. ...

 **A/N: this is going a different way than I expected oh well... Reviews welcomed!**


	4. Confrontation

Day 2: water is now my new best friend, every time I get hungry, I drink a bottle of water. I also went to the gym, ran a few miles on the tread mill before going to work. My goal is to reach 120 pounds. Right now I'm at 154. I can do it as long as I don't eat.

As Paige was recording her entry for the day, she didn't notice Ralph walk up to her. When he called for her, she jumped and hid the journal. She asked him what was wrong and he simply stated he was ready to go to scorpion. He was more curious about what his mom was hiding, but decided not to push.

"Once they entered the garage, Ralph went to see what Sylvester was up to. She quietly made her way to her desk to start on some paperwork. Walter soon came down to greet her and Ralph, meanwhile Toby waltzed in a proposed an idea Paige certainly liked.

"Toby: Hey since we have the next few days off, how about we all go to the gym for some team bonding?

"Happy: why not, I haven't been to the gym in a while. /div

Sylvester: I don't know, there's a lot of germs at the gym, but if I can sterilize the area I'm in, I wouldn't mind going for the yoga and meditation class.

Walter: sure why not, we should all start training better so we can be of more use in the field.

Ralph: yea, sounds like fun, they have a kid gym, so I can go there.

It sounded like everyone agreed, but they all turned to Paige to hear her response.

Paige: it sounds like a great idea./div

Then it was settled, they would all go home get changed to go to the gym, and meet back at scorpion in half an hour. Before they all left, Ralph voiced an interesting comment.

Ralph: Mom are you sure, you haven't eaten breakfast so your body might not have enough nutrition to hold up exercise.

Everyone suddenly turned to Paige as she turned as red as an apple, she simply stated that she forgot about breakfast and would make sure to eat something before going to the gym.

Walter: I haven't eaten yet either, I was making myself a sandwich, come on I'll make you one.

Walter then turned towards the kitchen, signaling her to follow him, which she did. He finished making his sandwich then made hers with all the things he knew she liked (whole wheat with lettuce, tomatoes, and mayonnaise). He placed the plate in front of her, and she thanked him as she took the plate back to her desk. When she was sure Walter wasn't looking she dumped the sandwich into her trash bin. But what she didn't realized was that Ralph saw her, and he was beginning to worry. He would confront his mother when they were alone. She went to go put the plate back, and got Ralph so they could go change.

The car ride back was quiet until Ralph confronted his mother.

Ralph: Mom why did you dump the sandwich Walter made for you in the trash, and what were you recording in that journal this morning?

Paige knew he would notice at some point, but she didn't think he lull notice so soon. She knew she couldn't lie to him, so she told him the truth.

Paige: Ralph I'm starting a new diet, I want to lose a couple of pounds so I'm just trying to avoid unnecessary meals, I already had a granola bar for breakfast so I saw that having a sandwich was too much, but I need you to do something for me.

Ralph looked at her, curious about what her request could be.

Paige: I need you to scoop swear to me that you won't mention my diet to anybody especially Walter, these things are kept kinda quiet.

Ralph really didn't want to promise, he though his mother looked fine, but of course he couldn't fault her for thinking differently about herself.

Ralph: I scoop swear, but mom are you going to be fine?

Paige: of course I'll be fine Ralph it's just a few meals.

But of course she was now lying, it wasn't a few meals, it was all meals she would be avoiding. She needed to keep an eye on Ralph now to make sure he wouldn't break his promise. As much as she loved her son wanting to open up, he couldn't open up this information to anyone, he just couldn't. The rest of the car ride was calm, with the occasional humming from Paige. She could do this, she knew she could, after all what could happen?


	5. The Gym

"As discussed the team met back up at the garage a half hour later all ready to go to the gym. They piled into the van Cabe left them, and went to the gym. When they got there, Toby went into the boxing area, Ralph went to the kids gym, Happy went to the gymnastics area, and Sylvester went to the yoga studio. That just left Walter and Paige standing there, suddenly Walter turned to her and asked,

"so what are you gonna do?"

"oh I'm gonna go run on the treadmill maybe do the elliptical. What about you?" She responded.

"I'm going to go do some weights. But hey remember to start off slow while running you don't want to overdo it."

"yea thanks for the tip." The conversation ended there when Walter went towards the weights and Paige went towards an open treadmill. She plugged in her iPod, pulled up her workout playlist and set the treadmill at a really fast rate. She was running like there was not tomorrow, if she was going to be here, she was going to work.

After about an hour of running, Ralph came up to her machine with a worried glance, she took off her headphones but didn't stop running.

"what's up baby, do you need something?" She said in between breaths, she was sweating, a lot, and breathing rapidly. But she knew she was working off pounds

"Yea Walter said its time to go because Toby got hit hard in the boxing ring, and we should probably go ice his face." Paige looked at her son and nodded, she quickly lowered the speed of the treadmill until it was at a she speed to get off at. The minute she stepped onto the ground she collapsed to her knees. She tried to get up, but not before Ralph turned around and saw her on the floor. Ralph suddenly yelled,

"Walter help its mom!" Instantly Walter was on the ground next to Paige while the team was jogging towards them.

"Paige are you ok? What's wrong?" Walter was literally going through all the possible reasons for why she could be feeling faint.

"Walter I'm fine, I was just running for too long, don't worry." She said with a smile, at that point the team was there and Sylvester offered a Gatorade to her, she took it and took a sip from it. She said she was just tired. Walter helped her to her feet, she wobbled a bit before Walter steadied her.

"Mom are you sure you're ok?"

"yes Ralph I'm fine, don't worry about me ok." She gave her son a weak smile before walking with the rest of the group to the van. Paige insisted that she was fine, but Walter wouldn't let her go. He helped her to the van, into her seat, and when they got back to the garage, out of the van, and into his car. He insisted on driving her home, since she was probably in no condition to drive. Walter drove them home, and told her he would pick her up tomorrow for brunch with the team. She thanked him and went into her apartment. She quickly showered and weighed herself. She only lost 2 pounds. She was so disappointed in herself, she was working hard, to make sure she could reach her goal, but only 2 pounds, that was major bull crap. She just had to try harder.

She made Ralph dinner and sat with him while her ate, he asked why she wasn't eating, but Paige said she just wasn't hungry and that she'll eat later, of course she won't. Ralph was really beginning to worry about his mom, she looked paler than usual, and he could tell she wasn't eating enough, and after her episode at the gym, he started to fear what his mom was really doing to herself. He knew he promised her that he would say anything about this diet, but he could really tell that if he didn't tell anyone soon, his mom would do something. It was settled, tomorrow he was going to tell Walter the truth.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun, what will Walters reaction be? Will Paige survive this? It will all be revealed in the next and final chapter... Reviews are welcome, and so are suggestions for what my next story should be about.


	6. The Truth comes out

**A/N I do not own scorpion. If you know someone with an eating disorder, PLEASE contact help. Reviews are welcome.**

 _Day 3: it's really hard not to eat. Sylvester's gatorade helped a bit, but not a only lost 2 pounds yesterday, and my features look a bit sunken in. But I can't stop, I want to become the woman who looks good in anything, who looks amazing, who will be desirable to Walter...a woman Walter would not be ashamed to call his girlfriend..._

Paige finished writing her entry for the day, and put the journal under her pillow, of course Ralph already figured out where it was, so there was no point in hiding it. She gave Ralph a glass of orange juice so he could hold up for brunch.

Ralph was really worried about how his mom was handling her weight, he was going to tell Walter today in private, and show him her journal that he took from her room.

Around noon, Walter came to the apartment. Paige was still getting ready, so he spent some time with Ralph. When Paige finally came out, Walter stood up made sure Ralph wasn't watching and gave her a gentle kiss and a tight hug.

"I was really worried about you yesterday, are you sure your fine?" He asked. Paige smiled at him and said,

"Yes Walter I'm sure, and thank you for your help yesterday, now if we don't get going we're gonna be late"

With that Walter drove Paige and Ralph back to the garage. The smell of food, suddenly made Paige feel nauseous, she was really hoping she could resist the urge to eat. When Sylvester asked her to taste test the cranberry syrup, she stated that she just had a mint, and that it would cause a reaction with her stomach. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, but didn't comment. When the time came to eat, Paige pretended that her phone received a text.

"hey sorry guys, that was an old friend, she needs help with something, so I have to go. I'll be back for Ralph later." She almost made it out, until Ralph blocked her path to the door.

"Don't listen to her Walter!"

"Ralph you scoop swore." Paige whispered.

"I don't care I don't want you to get sick. Walter I know why my mom has been acting weird, and got dizzy yesterday. She hasn't eaten anything in 3 days." Ralph informed. Everyone suddenly turned towards Paige who was beginning to look even more pale than she already was. Walter broke out of shock the quickest.

"What? Paige is this true? You haven't eaten anything in 3 days." He looked at her with a mix of hurt and disappointment. Paige suddenly felt the tears sting her eyes as she quickly took off to the loft and closed the door. Everyone watched her go with a look of hurt. How did they not see it? Sylvester suddenly said, " I noticed she was paler than before but I didn't say anything. Oh my God, she's been starving herself." Ralph then whispered,

"there's also something else..."

"what is it Ralph?" Walter asked. Ralph went to his backpack, and pulled out his moms diet journal. Walter took and began to skim through it. Inside were a bunch of charts and eating plans, but what he took notice of the most was her entry for today. He quickly read it and bolted for the loft, taking the journal with him. The rest of the team just watched and silently agreed to leave the two alone.

Walter was about to walk into the loft, but when he heard Paige crying, he had to think about what to say to her. How could she think he didn't desire her. Or think he was ashamed of her? How? Yes he was not good with physical contact but he tried. God, he should have known that she didn't take that weight comment well, he was her boyfriend he should have been there immediately to reassure her, but instead he waited till later. He had to fix this, but first he needed to be there for her. Walter quietly opened the loft door. Paige was on the couch in the fetal position facing away from the door. She was sobbing and talking to herself.

"Of course he's going to want to break up with me. I'm just ugly and fat... He's already ashamed of me as is, what's the point anymore?" Walters hearts instantly broke as he listened to her. This was a lot deeper than what Walter thought. He now knew what he needed to do, he had to make sure she knew the actual truth. He slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her. He quietly called out her name as he put his hand on her shoulder. Paige suddenly became rigid and tried to hide her head further in the couch.

"Hey don't do that" Walter said as he gently lifter her head and placed it on his lap as he sat down. She avoided his gaze and kept crying. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. She wasn't going to say anything, so he might as well.

"Why Paige? I thought you knew how I felt about you? How could you think I'm ashamed of you! Or think that I don't find you desirable! Man Paige, if you just wou.d have told me your fears, I could have helped you. Why didn't you trust me?" At this point Walter had let a few tears roll. Yes he was worried about Paige but also hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him her real thoughts.

"Walter... I was so ashamed of myself. Not a man, that I didn't even know, told me I needed to lose weight because I was ugly and could never be desirable toward in the eyes of any man. All I could think about was how you thought of me, you never came up to me and told me it wasn't true, so I guess i thought you agreed and I wanted to change." Paige said in between sobs. She sat up and tried to angle herself away from him, but Walter wouldn't let her. He gently grabbed her shoulders so she would face him, and softly grabbed her chin, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Paige, what that man said was major BS. I have always found you desirable, and you are a beautiful woman. How could you think that you are ugly or fat, you're not. If anything this is my fault. I know I should have said something, but I honestly thought nothing more than to hurt that creep for saying those things to you, I didn't think of your feelings, but I should have, I'm so sorry. But you need to know that I think you're perfect just the way you are." She kept crying and Walter could see that she didn't believe him. He thought of the only thing that would prove his point. He suddenly captured her lips with his and pulled her Towards him on the couch for a deep kiss, it took her a minute, but she then responded to the kiss. Walter pulled her into his lap, keeping one hand on her waist, and the other cupping her neck. When the kiss needed he simply pulled her into a hug and held her there. It wasn't until Paige interrupted with her question.

"Do you really mean all that?" She asked timidly.

"Of course Paige, you are the love of my life. And I'm sorry I didn't realize you were hurt sooner." He responded with another quick but gentle kiss.

"It's ok, I love you Walter."

"I love you too, now how about we go eat. You need to eat." Walter pulled Paigeup off the couch, before they left the loft he pulled her into one last gentle kiss, that was full of love. Paige knew Walter loved her. How could she think otherwise. When he pulled away, they headed down to the lower level to go eat their big brunch. And when Paige began eating, she wasn't worried about her weight, she knew no matter what, she would be fine.

 **A/N: ha ha I'm done! Any ideas for my next story? I would love to hear them. Reviews welcome**


	7. The Fight

A/N Ok so I decided to extend is story. I realized this want one of my best works so I'm trying again. **if you or someone you know is suffering from an eating disorder please contact somebody. This is nothing to joke about. Thank you. I do not own scorpion.**

It's been a few months since Paige's incident. She was doing better, she went to group therapy meetings, sometimes consulted Toby, and many other times, just say what she was feeling. And of course Walter was helping her. He already felt awful for not noticing it for the first time. Any time she felt insecure or not beautiful, Walter made it his goal to prove her wrong. He would physically prove to her by kissing, hugging, and whispering to her. He was positively the best boyfriend ever, at least in Paige's opinion. He also made sure Paige ate everyday, and after going to the gym (which did happen a few more times) he made sure she replenished her energy.

Paige herself felt better knowing that Walter was going to be with her through this. Even thoughts she wasn't the easiest person to deal with, She was happy he was supporting her, it wasn't easy for him, but she still loved that he was making an effort.

Drew came to the garage around the garage a few times a month to help out with Ralph. He was trying to establish a relationship with his son while trying to make it up to his mother. And the best way he thought of helping out was giving Paige a few nights off every month. Drew was happy that Paige was happy with Walter. Even though he had mixed feeling for the guy, he was good to Paige.

Both Paige and Drew were simply talking about basic stuff when Drews phone beeped and he had to go with Ralph. He helped gather Ralph's things while talking with Paige, "Wow Paige you look really good, have you lost weight?"

"No not really, but thank you." Paige responded. It was the first time in months that someone mentioned her weight in a good way. As he was leaving Paige kissed Ralph's head and was about to kiss Dew on the cheek, but he quickly turned around and she ended up kissing him on the lips. Paige and Drew both quickly pulled back and apologized to each other, then Drew left. Paige turned around to see Walter standing there with a hurt expression. She looked at him in an apologetic manner and said,

" It's not what it looked like..."

He simply responded with an emotionless "OK" and then turned around.

"Walter lets just talk about this." Said Paige as Walter ignored her.

"There is nothing to talk about here." Said Walter as he again avoided eye contact with her. He was mad that she kissed Drew.

"Yes there is Walter, it was an accident, he just complimented me in a really nice manner, and all I was going to do is kiss him on the cheek, nut he suddenly turned and I landed on his lips. Nothing else, you know I wouldn't betray you like that!" Exclaimed Paige. She too was frustrated with how Walter was behaving.

"Well I don't know Paige, you've lied to me before. And why would you kiss him in the first place if all he did was compliment you." He yelled. Paige knew what he getting at, she just hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"He complimented me on my figure, she said I looked good, which made me feel so happy, and I just wanted to say thank you in a special way, since I don't hear it a lot. Look Walter it was an accident, even Drew will tell you it was an accident." She yelled

" Wait so your saying that because I dont compliment you on your figures as much, that gives you the right to go and kiss another guy! Walter simply turned to look her in the eyes. Paige at this point was almost close to tears.

" No Walter of course not, you're blowing this way out of porportion. I swear to god if you don't calm down and listen I'll..." She didn't know what to say at first, she was thinking around the lines of saying leave. When she finally was about to finish her statement, Walter interrupted her. In a low voice he said,

"You'll what, youll go starve yourself like all those months ago, just because a creep told you the truth about yourself and your body?" Paige stood there frozen in shock as he looked away from her in disgust. It wasn't until she sharply breathed out that Walter really thought about what he said. He instantly regretted it. What the hell was he thinking, did he really just say all that to Paige.

He looked back at Paige only to see the shocked yet hurt look on her face. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and she just looked at him with betrayal and pain. She quickly turned around to leave. Walter quickly tried to grab her hand, but she yanked her hand away from his, turned around and smacked him hard on the cheek. She then turned her head.

"I know you still have trouble with your EQ Walter, but that was just cold. Don't worry though, I'll make sure I live up to that creeps and your standards." She said with an icy tone. She quickly got into her car, and drove away, leaving Walter standing there like an idiot.

Boy did he sure feel like an idiot. But what worried him more was Paige's last words to him. She'll live up to his standards? Walter was unsure of what she meant but all heknew what that he had to make it up to her...


	8. Talks and Breaks

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, anyways here's the next chapter. I don't own Scorpion! IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WITH AN EATING DISORDER, PLEASE CONTACT HELP...**

 **Rviews are welcome..**

Walter basically hated his life. It's been about a week since the fight with Paige, and somehow the entire team found out and were giving him the cold shoulder. Even Ralph, which did hurt Walters feelings a bit, but what hurt the most was the way Paige just plainly ignored and avoided him all together. Everytime he approached her, she would shut down on him, or just get up and leave saying she had things to do. He knew he hurt her deeply, and it not only showed off of him, but her too. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked more tired than usual. Not that he could blame her, what he said to her was inexcusable. He had no idea what he was thinking, nor did he know where those very thoughts came out of. All he did know what that he was haunted by her words from that night.

' I'll make sure I live up to you and that creeps standards.'

He kept thinking about these words in depth, just terrified on what she would do do to herself. Walter knew Paige was a reasonable person and wouldn't do anything that was potentially dangerous, but he was really worried this time on what could be going on in her head. The last thing he wants is to find her in an even worse condition than she was originally all those months ago. Just the thought of it made Walters heart break. He really needed to fix this with Paige , even if he had to apologize 1000, times he would.

Paige was currently at her desk typing up a report for homeland. Walter quietly approached her,

"Hey can I talk to you up in the loft?" He asked. He expected her to shut down but was surprised that she responded.

"I'm busy right now walter, maybe later." But Walter wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Paige I really need to talk to you and I rather do it in private. Please?" Paige didn't know what possessed her to agree until she found herself following walter up the stairs into the loft. She was silently begging God to give her the strength not to break down in front of Walter, the last week had been hell for her. She cried herself to sleep every night, the words Walter said to her that night would ring in her mind every time she looked at him, the sight of food made her want to gag, and everytime she looked at herself in the mirror, she cried because she knew that Walter did not like the way she looked. Paige knew that the team was on her side for this, no matter how they found out because she didn't tell them, and she was thankful for all their support.

Walter cleared his throat and Paige directed her attention to him, except she wouldn't make eye contact. This was a huge red flag for Walter, Paige always made sure she was looking Walter in the eyes when they talked, and too see her not doing that really made Walter realize that he hurt her way more than he thought.

"Paige..." He quietly started, he wanted to take her hand into his but knew she would reject him so he continued.

"I know what I said to you last week was way out of line. I have no idea where those very thoughts came out of, nor do I agree with them. I know you struggled so much with how you see yourself and i'm disgusted with myself for saying those things to you. I re evaluated the situation and I know you kissing Drew was an accident, I was just experiencing some for of jealousy. You know I care about you deeply and I know I can never take back those words, but well, all I'm trying to say Paige is... I'm sorry." Paige stood there with her eyes down and her arms crossed. She suddenly looked at Walter, and he shivered. She had a hint of something in her eye, but he didn't know what it was. Anger? Disappointment? Sadness? She then spoke.

"Walter I know why you said those things to me. I know you supported me throughout the entire time I was in therapy and all that and I know you said you think I'm perfect, but I don't think that was entirely true." Walter looked at her confused and she continued.

"That was your EQ talking and taking over. You felt bad and all and your EQ took control. When we fought last week, that wasn't your EQ that was your IQ talking, and we both know you don't say things that you don't mean." She took in a shuddering breath, and Walter just stared at her with wide eyes as he realized what she was implementing.

"I know you think I'm ugly and fat. I don't need you to say it again, but just so I'm clear, I know that no matter how much your EQ takes over you will still think that, and I'm not okay with it. I can't handle the thought of you telling me something when I know you could possibly be thinking another. So I think we should take a break. Let some time pass so we can both pull ourselves together, because Walter, I trusted you with something so personal and hard, and you just stabbed me right in the back. So a break would be good for us." She quietly ended. Walter just looked at her with sadness and understanding. He knew Paige was right, he broke her trust and that was bad enough, and even though he didn't want to take a break from their relationship, he knew it would be the best until things cooled down.

While he was standing there stuck in his own thoughts, he failed to realize that Paige had already walked away and left to pick up Ralph. Walter quickly headed to his workspace and started creating a plan for how he was going to win Paige's trust back. And by the time he finished it was 2 am so he simply went to his bed and laid there just thinking of how bad he messed things up this time.


	9. Ralph's Lecture

The next day, after Paige got home from picking Ralph up from Billy's, she fed Ralph and went into her room and locked the door. She then broke down on her bed and started sobbing. Without realizing it, Ralph heard her and was standing outside the door. Ralph knew that her mom and Walter were having a hard time and he sided with his mom. Walter had no right to call his mom ugly or fat, he was appalled to learn of it, but of course, Toby can't keep a secret. He was also worried on how his mom was handling things. She always came home from work crying. She also never looked at herself in the mirror anymore. But what was most concerning was that she never ate anymore. Ralph new first hand what would happen to his mom if she never ate, and it was frightening. He didn't want to live through that again. He was going to handle this once and for all. He quietly called out to his mother asking her if she could drive him to the garage really quick to get something he forgot. Paige answered him in a cheery voice saying " "okay" and "it would have to be quick. "

And off they went. When they got to the garage, Paige said she would wait in the car. Ralph was okay with this since he didn't come here to pick something up, he came to talk to Walter. Ralph walked in and saw that the rest of the team wasn't there, perfect. Ralph quietly climbed the stairs to see Walter writing on a white board. He called out to him and he turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ralph, what brings you here? Is your mom with you?" Walter asked.

"No, she waiting in the car, I told her I was getting something, but really I came to talk to you." Ralph responded.

"okay what do you wan to talk about" Walter said, motioning Ralph to sit down.

"I came to co front you on what you said to my mom. She's miserable and so hurt with what you said to her. She comes home and sobs in her room. She doesn't eat anymore! She refuses to look at herself in the mirror! You hurt my mom so much that now she is so broken that she can't do normal things anymore." At this point, Ralph was yelling and had tears down his face. But he wasn't stopping there.

"Walter I'm scared for my mom! She's destroying herself all because your IQ and EQ aren't in sync. Yea I know what my mom said to you, and she's right! You need to get yourself together, and make things right with my mom, because if you don't I'm afraid she's going to do something irreversible." Ralph took in a breath and looked at Walter. Walters face was absolutely blank. Realizing that he was still processing everything, Ralph got up and left the garage, not wanting his mom to know he potentially just yelled at Walter.

As Ralph thought, Walter was still processing everything Ralph had just yelled at him. He had no idea his un intentional comment affected Paige so much. He knew he hurt her, but didn't think he hurt her that much. Walter re evaluated all of what Ralph said and realized something so important. Paige wasn't eating. He then realized all of her tiredness and paleness was a result of that. It had been a week! She hadn't eaten in a week. The obviously drank water, because she always had a water bottle with her, but no food. That could be detrimental to her health, and even though they were taking a break, the doubted she would start eating again. At that moment Walter decided he would keep a closer eye on her. Make sure she looked well, and most importantly, would try to get her to eat. This was his new plan. His plan before was to apologize a lot, send flowers, and do nice things for her, but that all went out the window now. He had a new goal, and this time, he wasn't going to give up.


	10. The case

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while... Sorry! But here is the latest chapter of this story. I don't own scorpion, also if there is something you think I should add to make the story seem more interesting leave it in the reviews! Thanks!

The next day, Paige walked into the garage with Ralph in tow. Ralph silently looked at Walter, then walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Paige noticed her sons strange behavior but decided to question it later. She felt her body screaming at her to it down, so the minute she got to her desk she collapsed into her soft chair. Not eating was hard, she continuously drank water and vitamins to help, but Paige knew that that could not fully replace food. In the last week, after Ralph fell asleep she would sneek to the gym in her apartment complex and exercise for about 2 hours, then she would come home shower and cry herself to sleep. Even though Paige was certain Ralph knew about the fight , she didn't want Ralph involved. Ever since she started working out more and eating less, she lost a total of 14 pounds. She was happy, but at the same time sad because her weight still wasn't a number she was happy with. She just had to keep working. This wasn't about Walter anymore, this was about her feeling happy in her body.

Walter watched Paige work from his desk. She was paler, skinnier, and looked more tired than usual. He knew from Ralph's lecture to him that she wasn't eating. He needed to convince her to eat. If anything he would hold her down and force feed her if he had to. He grabbed an apple seeing if she would accept it as he walked over.

"Hey Paige, looks like you can use this" walter said calmly.

"No thanks walter, I'm not hungry" Paige responded not looking at him. A psych marker that meant she was lying. Walter kept insisting to her but she kept saying no, getting more and more annoyed each time. By the time Paige was about to explode Cabe walked in announcing there was a case. Just in time too because one more second and Walter would be needing ice.

It was a simple go hack something, and pray you don't get caught type of case. The team grabbed their gear and loaded into the van. Paige made sure to sit in the front with Cabe so she could avoid Walter. It took about am hour to get to the client, but when they pulled up to the expensive mansion, it was obvious this would be a doozy. As the team filed out of the car, Walter took notice of how Paige swayed a little. He quickly came up to her but she turned around and blantly ignored him. They walked up to a man who they assumed was the owner of the mansion. As assumed it was a simple case, except for the part where the culprit tried to run. Once Walter identified the hacker and the owner brought him in for questioning he ran. Actually he jumeped out the window and ran.

And of course Walter and Paige both ran after him. They chased after him for about 3 blocks until Toby came up in the van and hit him. Not hard enough to kill him but with enough force to brake a few ribs. Cabe made the arrest and walked away with the culprit, leaving Walter, Paige, and Toby.

Walter was breathing normally, but Piage was still catching her breath. She was hunched over, leaning on top of a trash can, trying to catch her breath. Walter being too stupid for his own damn good, told Toby to take the van back to the mansion and that he and Paige would be ok. Toby obeyed, but not without looking at Walter like he was crazy. When Toby finally drove off, Walter took a deep breath and turned to face Paige. She looked weak, and so tired. He instantly regretted having Toby leave, but it was over now.

"Hey Paige, we're going to have to walk back, you good?" He asked. He knew she wasn't but asked anyways. She held up a thumbs up as she was still catching her breath. Walter not being able to hide his concern told her,

"Um... Are you sure you're okay? If you want you can lean on me while we walk." He said. Paige looked up at him and sharply said.

"I'm fine Walter, I don't need your help." Those words cut deep into Walter. It hurt him to see Paige talk to him as if he was a bother to her. All he did was simply nod at her and turned around to walk back. Usually he would wait for her, but assuming he was the last person Paige wanted to be around, Walter just walked ahead. It wasn't even a second later that he heard Paige's feeble voice.

"Walter wait, please, help m-" and then there was a crash.

A/N: Cliffhanger... Let me know what you think.


	11. The Hospital

A/N : I don't own scorpion. Reviews are welcome. School almost out so I'll update more frequently. I'll also update the Accident in a few days. Warning: Mentions of eating Disorders. IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WITH AN EATING DISODER, CONTACT HELP.

Recap:

"I'm fine Walter, I don't need your help." Those words cut deep into Walter. It hurt him to see Paige talk to him as if he was a bother to her. All he did was simply nod at her and turned around to walk back. Usually he would wait for her, but assuming he was the last person Paige wanted to be around, Walter just walked ahead. It wasn't even a second later that he heard Paige's feeble voice.

"Walter wait, please, help m-" and then there was a crash.

Walter turned around as soon has he heard the metallic crash. Paige had collapsed onto the trash can and was currently on the ground. Walter instantely ran to her and held her. Throughout the entire time he kept yelling,

"Paige! PAIGE! please wake up. Please! Anything." Walter didn't even notice he was crying until one of his tear drops fell on her face. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called 911. He didn't care anymore if she said she was fine. She obviously wasn't and she needed help. After he hung up, he quietly whispered to her,

"Help is coming Paige, I need you to hold on a little while... God I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't been jealous of Drew unintentionally kissng you, we probably wouldn't be in this mess... I forced you to do this to yourself. I'm so sorry Paige, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you just stay with me now." He gently hugged her body to his and kissed her forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere on her face but her lips. He wanted her awake when he kissed her li

The ambulance came about 15 minutes later, and the paramedics had Walter place Paige on a stretcher. Walter told them all he knew, and with that the paramedics hooked her up to a few IVs. The ride to the hospital was quick. About 5 miutes. They rushed Paige into the ER and had Walter stay back, but he didn't want to he wanted to be there to see what they would do to Paige, but he knew they wouldn't allow him so he stayed in the waiting room filling out forms and calling Cabe, Ralph, and the rest of the team.

Once the team got to the hospital with Ralph, he instantly ran up to Walter with tears in his eyes. Ralph kepts asking if his mom was going to be okay, and all Walter could do is reassure him. Walter himself was asking that question, and he honestly didn't know the answer. All he could do was hope. The team waited in waiting room for about 2 hours until the doctor came out asking for family and friends. Walter went up to the doctor and asked how she was. The doctor told him that Paige would be fne and explained everything wrong. Malnutrition, underweight, fatigue caused by it all. As the doctor continued Walter ultimately felt worse and worse.

"Shes awake but ony 2 can visiting and 1 can stay the night." The doctor said. It was there when the team decided that Ralph and Walter would see her and Walter would stay the night. The doctor told them the room number and Walter and Ralph made their way over. Walter felt his heart constrain when he saw Paige, since she was now in a hospital gown and no makeup he could properly see her. She looked weak and tired. The sight of her alone made Walter want to hug her and cry and beg for her forgiveness. As he and Ralph walked in, Paige looked directly at Ralph, trying not to catch sight of Walter.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?" Ralph asked quietly.

"I'm fine, tired, but fine." Paige responded quietly. Ralph and her talked for about an hour more until the nurse came in saying visitation hours were over. Ralph quietly bid his goodbyes to his mother and left, leaving Walter and Paige in the room. At this point Walter was ready to break. He did this to her, he made her feel ugly and fat, he made this mess and he needed to fix it. He silently made his way over to gthe chair next to the bed. Paige still wasn't making eye contact with him. He realized that she was probably not going to talk so he might as well.

"Paige... My god I'm so sorry" Walter could already feel himself break, he wasn't going to last long.

"This really was all my fault, if I had just listened to you explain what happened, I wouldn't have said anything, you don't know how awful I feel knowing that it was me who made you stop eating, that made you cry every night, that made you feel terrible about yourself. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, loving you, and helping you." At this point, Walter was visibly crying. Paige not being able to take it, grabbed his hand. He looked up as she started speaking.

"Walter, you don't understand how I felt when you said all that, I felt that all the hard work I was putting in the previous months was for nothing if you could still see me the same way. I felt that you didn't see me as the same woman you fell in love with, I thought you were disappointed with me." She said quietly, tears were starting to form in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. Walter at this point had her hand in both of his and was kissing it lightly.

"I could never be disappointed with you Paige, you are incredible. I know I hurt you, and when I saw you pass out I just realized that I can't live without you, and if I didn't do anything to help you, I would untimely lose you. I still see you as the same woman, you are still the beautiful, kind, and s,art woman I fell in love with. I know you don't hear me say this a lot or as much as you deserve, but I love you, and I'm sorry." Walter said. Paige finally let the tears roll down as he launched herself forward to give Walter a hug. Walter hugged her back enjoying the feel of her beneath him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Paige asked.

"Of course Paige." Walter said as he lifted himself onto the hospital bed and wrapped her in his arms. Before dozing off to sleep, Paige lifted her neck to kis Walter gently on the lips. Walter smiled into the kiss, missing the feel of her lips on his. When they finally pulled away, they both fell into blissful sleep.

A/N: since I have obviously not done so well with this story, I'm just gonna let it end here. Thanks to everyone who read it, and The Accident will have its update soon.


End file.
